


Baby Don't Hurt Me

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade pushes Peter until he finally snaps and Wade ends up webbed to the side of a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Hurt Me

“I hate you! Do you know that! I fricking hate you, Wade!” Peter shouted, shoving at Wade’s shoulders until his back hit the side of the building.

“Apparently not enough to actually swear at me,” Wade grinned and Peter had it. He had enough of Wade’s snide remarks and that winning smile that he never even got to see because he never took that stupid mask off.

“You’re ruining everything, Wade!” Peter shoved again, knocking Wade back against the wall when he leaned off of it. “No matter what I do, you’re always there. Screwing things up! Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Are you familiar with Haddaway?”

Peter blinked as his confusion settled in, though that didn’t mean he wasn’t any less irritated by Wade’s inability to focus.

“What is love. Baby don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me, no more.”

Peter’s response was to glare and pin Wade’s shoulders to the building, leaning in closer to him. “I’m serious, Wade!”

“Oh so am I. Serious face. This right here.”

“What right here?” Peter snarled. “I never see your face so how am I supposed to know if you’re serious. You’re… you’re so frustrating Wade!”

“So. Do something about it.”

Peter stopped putting pressure on him, choosing to stare at him instead. “Do something?”

“Pushing me against a wall is a start… but if you want to see what I look like, what’s stopping you?”

“You- you’re wearing a mask.”

“So. Take it off.”

“I-”

“Come on little spider. You’ve got all that super strength, let’s see you use some of it taking off this heavy mask. Impress me. Not that you really need to. I’ve seen you in action and I am your number one fan. Remember that time I got your autograph and then-”

“For the love of-” Peter lifted his hands off Wade’s shoulders and tugged at the bottom of the mask, lifting it up. He closed his eyes. He didn’t know why, but he did. Right up until he felt the mask pull free of Wade’s head and he left his hand, grasping the mask like it meant something important, fall to his side. Then he opened his eyes.

Wade was grinning at him. This shit eating grin like he’d won something. Peter wanted nothing to do with it.

He dropped the mask and pushed Wade back against the wall, pinning him there as he covered Wade’s lips with his own. It didn’t take much time for Wade to start kissing back, not as hard as Peter, and certainly not as angry, but it was passionate all the same.

“Thought you’d scare me away is that it?” Peter rasped against Wade’s lips, “Thought I’d give up when I saw you?”

Wade laughed, kissing Peter again. When they broke apart, he was laughing again. “Nope. Well, yeah thought I’d scare you off. Everyone gets scared when they see me. Didn’t think you were even remotely interested in me though.”

“You… you didn’t?”

“Nope! Not a clue. Why do you think I’m always around and in your face, being obnoxious and trying to get you to notice me. Harboring the biggest crush right here. And you pinning me against a wall, all angry and pent up, woah that’s hot.”

“You… I…” Peter let his hands fall back to his sides as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening.

“Were you that angry at me because you wanted me? Did you think you couldn’t have me and I was just mocking you?”

“I- yes! That’s exactly what I thought! You’re always so- I thought everything was a joke to you and you were making fun of my feelings!”

“Well isn’t that something…” Wade pushed himself off the wall and picked up his mask before he started walking away.

Peter turned to watch him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Oh,” Wade glanced over his shoulder, “I figured since you’re not holding me against the wall anymore that I’m free to go. You’re free to come with me of course.”

“To where?”

“Someplace private maybe? I’m all for public displays of affection, but a school Peter? That’s a little cliche.”

“Classes are out.”

“Are you following or not?”

“To what? Walk in silence until we reach this ‘private place’ and then talk about it?” Peter gaped as Wade started walking away again. “I don’t think so.”

Without thinking about it, Peter lifted his wrists and webbed Wade’s back, pulling him close and then pinning him to the wall again. Super strength really did come in handy. “You think I’m just going to let you go now?” He let his hands slide up Wade’s waist, trailing up each arm and lifting them until they were stretched above his head… where he webbed them to the wall. Peter grinned as Wade glanced up at his bound wrists and back to Peter. “I don’t think so.”

“Didn’t think you’d be this kinky, Parker.”

“I didn’t think you’d be this easy, Wilson.”

“Oh well, I definitely won that battle. The likelihood of me being easy - which I am - is far more likely than you-”

“Webbing you to a wall and giving you the blowjob of your life?”

Wade’s eyes widened instantly and Peter couldn’t help but smile. He was definitely the winner.

Peter leaned in close to the shocked mercenary, letting his lips brush his ear. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted to suck your cock?”

“Holy crap baskets I am all for this. One hundred percent. All in.”

“Are you sure about that, Wade?” Peter asked as he let one of his hands wander down Wade’s chest. “Not going to turn it into a joke?”

“Who’s joking here? Not me of all people. I don’t even know what a joke is. I have no sense of humor. Ask Weasel. He says it all the time after I’ve locked him in the Box for a few weeks.”

“So if I,” Peter’s hand slipped underneath the pants of Wade’s costume, fingers creeping at the edge of his boxers, “were to get down on my knees,” he let his fingers go under the boxers, caressing the skin and hair that led his farther down, “and wrap my lips around your-”

“Peter please just!”

Peter wrapped his hand around the base of Wade’s cock, squeezing it before Peter stopped talking and actually did what he was talking about. He pulled the pants of the suit down, exposing Wade who was struggling against the webbing enough for Peter to shoot some more web around his hands and arms, just for safe measure.

Wade whined as Peter moved forward enough for him to feel the teenager’s breath on him, and then it was all over for the mercenary. Peter knew he was the Merc with a Mouth but wow, he wasn’t expecting that much noise from so little contact. He barely had the head of Wade’s dick in his mouth and the man was already moaning like a porn star who had their elbow touched.

Somehow, Wade was already thrusting forward, trying to get deeper into Peter’s mouth that he had to pin Wade’s hips to the wall with one hand as he used the other to hold the base. He knew he wasn’t going to go very deep on his first try, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t push his limits.

Peter went all out. He used every method every website ever taught him and they were all doing wonderfully if he could judge by the pleased sounds coming from Wade’s mouth. But when he started to take Wade deeper into his own mouth, Wade’s mouth started to become more of a problem. They were in a public space after all… he couldn’t be moaning that loudly. Someone was bound to hear him. So Peter did what any sensible person with their own web shooters would do.

Wade’s mumbled words didn’t sound very impressed with Peter or the webs covering his mouth, but they returned to the ecstatic (now muffled) moans when Peter sucked hard.

It didn’t take long after that for Wade to come. He bucked his hips against Peter’s hold and shot his load into Peter’s open mouth. But without a proper warning, Peter wasn’t as prepared as he could have been and it caught him on his chin and lips before he could lean back in and swallow the rest.

When Peter stood up and tucked Wade back into his pants, he wiped the come off his face and licked it off his fingers, just to see Wade roll his eyes back and whine in the needy way Peter was liking already.

Then Peter started walking away.

“Mmmmhhhggg!”

“Oh you know, just going to somewhere more private. If you get my drift. You’re welcome to come along, I guess.”

“MmmmMMMMGH!”

“Don’t want to come? Okay, guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Wade.”


End file.
